


Head Over Boots

by Deangirl93



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Dean in Hospital, Domestic Fluff, Dream Family, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Flirting, Fluff, Late night drives in the Impala, Shapeshifters - Freeform, Unrequited Love, Vampires, Witches, djinn dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:59:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deangirl93/pseuds/Deangirl93
Summary: On a run-of-the-mill vampire hunt, Dean and Sam meet Lilah Jones. A quiet and shy hunter, who usually keeps to herself but could scare the crap out of any monster she faces. When they all start hunting together, Dean starts to develop feelings for her which he feels are one-sided. He gets thrown into his dream world when he gets taken by a Djinn, a world in which he is married to Lilah with a beautiful family.Will he have the guts to tell her how he feels when he wakes up? Or will he stay in his dream world just to be with her without the fear of her rejection?(Canon Divergent. Not following the series)





	1. Blue Eyes in the Sunflower State

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head, which I needed to get down.

The Impala roared down the highway, Dean’s one hand on the wheel while the other dug through a bag of potato chips. Sam sat in the passenger seat, staring intently at his laptop. Dean glanced over as Sam continued to stare at the laptop and type something every now and then.

“Got anything?” he asked.

“Yeah. Two deaths within a couple of days of each other, both female, both brunettes. Bite marks on their bodies and drained of blood” Sam explained.

“Great.” Dean shook his head, annoyed when he made the connection with what the case was. “Fucking vamps. Where?”

“Oregon. How far out are we?” Sam asked.

“A couple hours” Dean replied.

“Alright, Oregon it is” Sam said.

* * *

**Forest Grove, Oregon**

 

The rumble of the Impala stopped as the engine cut out. The doors squeaked as they opened and closed, Sam and Dean leaving it parked at the front of the police station as they took the stairs and went inside. Taking out the fake FBI badges, they flashed them at the front desk, where the deputy stood looking over some papers, before Dean stopped.

“Agents Page and Plant, FBI. We’re here to see Sheriff Roberts” he said, gesturing between himself and Sam.

The deputy put the papers down before coming around the desk. “I’ll let him know you’re here.”

Dean moved to the side, waiting next to Sam. The deputy knocked on the sheriff’s office door, before going in. The sheriff came out of his office a second later.

“Agents. One of you wasn’t enough?” he asked.

Sam and Dean shared a confused look, before Sam spoke. “One of us?”

“Yeah, Agent Nicks was just here. She’s not with you?” the sheriff asked in return.

“No, I guess the bureau didn’t let us know she was coming” Dean replied, trying to be nonchalant. If there was an actual FBI agent here then they had reason to worry.

Well, come on in anyway” he said, as he held the door for them.

Sam and Dean walked into the room and sat down in the chairs across from the sheriff’s desk, as the sheriff sat down as well.

“So, gentlemen. I suppose you wanna know about the two latest murders?” Sheriff Roberts asked.

“Yes. We were hoping you could tell us about them. Sarah Schwartz and Lisa Egan” Sam replied, as he took out his little note pad.

“Sarah was the first victim. She was found behind the alley of the bar she works at, George’s, the morning after she was killed which puts the time of the murder at 2am when her shift ended. And Lisa was found at the same alley a few nights later, around 11pm. A few witnesses said they saw her inside talking to an older guy, looked around 30. They left the bar together” Sheriff Robert explained, as Sam wrote down a few details.

“Was he local too?” Dean asked.

“Witnesses said they’d never seen him before. This is a small town, if someone doesn’t look familiar then they’re your best bet” the Sheriff replied.

“Did the witnesses say what he looked like?” Sam asked, looking up at the sheriff.

The sheriff nodded, opening the file on Lisa Egan that sat in front of him on the desk. “Tall, 6’1, Caucasian, dark hair. Not the best description in the world, but it’s something.”

Dean looked at Sam, raising his eyebrows. He looked at the sheriff, leaning forward in his chair. “Any chance anyone saw him with Sarah as well?”

Dean picked up both of the files and looked through each of them. From what he could see there was no connection between the girls, but they would need to find out for themselves. He quickly wrote down the addresses as the sheriff was talking to Sam.

“Asked some of the regulars, but no one saw her with anyone. She was working” sheriff Roberts said.

“Alright. Well, thanks for your time, sheriff. If we need anything else, we’ll let you know” Sam said, standing up from the chair, just as Dean did.

Once they left, they made their way over to the morgue. This time they were greeted with a receptionist, an older woman with greying hair, who smiled at them as they entered. When they let her know why they were there, she called for Doctor Brown.

“Agents. Come with me” he said, once he arrived.

They followed him to the back room, where the main autopsy room was. The doctor walked over to the cases, finding the first one, and opening it. He slid the bed out, revealing the body of the first victim.

“Sarah Schwartz, 19. Bite wounds at the neck, lower forearms, and thighs. No signs of sexual abuse. As the sheriff said, it’s pretty safe to label this an animal attack” he said, as Sam and Dean looked down at the young victim.

He moved to the next case and opened it. “Lisa Egan, 20. Identical marks as Sarah.”

“The Sheriff said the bodies were found in the back alley of a bar, that animals are known to come into the town centre. Is that what killed them, doctor?” Sam asked, eyebrow raised.

“It’s not uncommon. Look, agents. I know it sounds too simple, but whatever this was… it wasn’t human. These marks are deep, the bodies are completely drained. It can’t be anything but an animal” Doctor Brown said, before closing the cases.

Sam and Dean looked at each other before they followed the doctor out of the room. “Thanks, doc.” Dean said.

They walked back down the hallway, leaving the building as they headed for the Impala. Once they got in, Dean started the engine and pulled out of the lot, driving away. Sam looked through his little note pad, trying to find the addresses of the families of the victims.

“Alright, drop me off at the first family, and you go to the second one” he said.

“Got it. We should ask if there’s a connection between the girls despite the obvious one” Dean said, in reference to the girls’ hair colours.

Sam nodded but didn’t say anything else.

Dean dropped him off at the Schwartz home before he continued onto the Egan’s.

* * *

When he arrived, he pulled in across from the Egan house. Looking across the street, he saw a car already parked there. A red Camaro. Most likely the same year as his beloved Impala. He wondered if the Egan’s were the owners, but he saw the front door opening. A young woman walked out, turning to who Dean supposed was Mrs. Egan. She shook her hand, before walking down the stairs and down the path in the middle of the garden. Dean turned a little so that she wouldn’t see him, but he noticed that she was wearing a black coat and black skirt. She had to be the other FBI agent the sheriff was talking about. Whoever she was, he knew he and Sam would have to keep their distance so that they didn’t get caught. He couldn’t get a good look at her face and then she was completely hidden once she got into the red Camaro. So, it was hers. Nice. He could appreciate that she owned a classic.

Dean watched as she pulled away and drove down the road, turning left and then out of sight. He opened the door to get out of the car, but then stopped. The sheriff said her name was Agent Nicks. It could very well have been her real name, but with the amount of times he and Sam used fake names, he knew an alias when he heard one. Stevie Nicks. That girl was a hunter. With the car like that she would have to be.

Dean got out of the Impala and locked it, before going up the pathway to the Egan house. She probably asked all the questions he was about to ask Mrs. Egan, but he would just have to try anyway.

* * *

Dean opened the door to their motel room, seeing Sam already inside as he had checked in for them. He had messaged Dean the motel and room number, saying that he was done at the Schwartz home and finding a motel. He had a feeling that Sam would have more to say, as Mrs. Egan had very little to say as “the girl who was here before, I already answered all these questions with her” was something she had said more than once. Whoever that chick was, she really getting in the way of them doing their job here.

Sam sat at the table in the middle of their motel room, looking through the articles on his laptop. He looked up from the screen as Dean walked in and sat his duffle bag down on the bed closest to the bathroom.

“So, the Schwartz’s didn’t have much to say. Pretty much what the sheriff told us; Sarah was working that night and found in the morning” Sam explained.

Dean scoffed as he loosened the tie he was wearing and took off his coat. “Well, Mrs. Egan didn’t have much to say either because she already told another FBI agent everything.”

“Another FBI agent? Who?” Sam asked, confused.

“The one Sheriff Roberts was talking about. Agent Nicks. She left when I got there. In a red Camaro” Dean replied, looking at Sam pointedly.

“Okay…?” Sam shook his head.

“She’s not an FBI agent, Sam. She’s a hunter” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

Sam forehead scrunched up in thought. “Because she drives a Camaro?”

“Yes! How many FBI agents are driving classics around?” Dean said, as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt.

“Yeah, that’s probably true” Sam muttered, before standing up. “Okay, so… what? Should we find out who she is?”

Dean shook his head as he sat down on the bed. “No way, man. Other hunters are trouble. Let’s just get the job done before she can and haul ass outta here.”

“Well, we’re in luck then. I figured if these vamps are coming into town to kill, they’re not that far off. There’s cabins close enough to town, but far away enough for privacy. I think they’re our best bet” Sam said as he leaned against the wall, hands in his pockets.

“Alright. I say we go tonight before anyone else gets hurt” Dean said, getting up from the bed and walking into the bathroom.

* * *

Dean parked the Impala on a path, after driving to closest hills to the town. There were several cabins there, and they needed to look for one that was abandoned which the vampires could be occupying. No one had bought property up there for years, or even in the last few weeks so it would easy to find them.

Dean walked down the path, moving past cabins which were occupied by owners. Sam was behind him as they remained hidden, moving through the trees. As they moved through the woods, they heard a rustling from nearby. They ducked behind a tall tree, carefully looking around. They saw two tall men, carrying a young brunette girl by her arms through the forest. They waited until the vampires were out of sight before trailing behind them.

Soon, they found themselves waiting behind the trees in front of an old cabin that had seen better days. The vampires took the girl inside, closing the door behind them. Sam and Dean both checked their weapons before they moved away from the trees.

“We better do this before they kill her” Sam whispered.

“Yeah, or turn her” Dean said, pulling out his machete.

Dean gestured for Sam to go through the front, as he moved towards the back. As he moved behind the cabin, he glimpsed a sight of red in his peripheral vision. He glanced to his left, seeing the red Camaro hidden behind the trees, on a separate path. He didn’t have time to stop and see if she was here, and then continued to move to the back door.

Dean took out his lock picking tools and opened the lock, slowly. Setting them back in his jacket, he got his machete ready. He moved through the door and was met with darkness. Streams of moonlight through the cracks in wooden walls were the only source of light. He moved through the room, shifting around and trying not to make a sound.

Dean stepped forward. The floorboard creaked, loudly. He stopped but groaned when he was suddenly jumped.

The vampire jumped Dean, pushing him through a door, where there was suddenly light. He punched Dean in the face, as he struggled to get the upper hand. Dean tried to look around for the machete that had been thrown out of his hand but couldn’t see it anywhere. He saw Sam get thrown into a wall, as he pushed against the vamp’s face. The vamp tried to snap at him, baring his teeth as he tried to bite Dean. He had the same features that the witnesses described. This was the guy that killed those girls. Dean growled, pushing up and flipping the guy over. He punched the vampire in the face, and jumped off him, scrambling towards the machete that had fallen. He quickly picked it up, turning and swinging hard, slicing the vampire’s head off.

Dean got pushed to the side by other, but he managed to get the upper hand quickly and behead it. However, he got pushed down again by another. As the vamp leaned down, his head went flying, Dean turning so that the blood didn’t spray on him.

Dean looked up, eyes wide. He saw a woman standing above him, breathing heavily. He didn’t have time to completely realise who the hell she was, as she turned around and took out another vampire who was behind her. He got to his feet, locating his machete and took out the vampire that through Sam against the wall. He turned to see her swing the machete and take another vampire out, before taking out the last one that ran for her, as she pushed the female back and swung, the head falling to the floor.

Dean walked over to Sam, helping him up as he groaned.

“Thanks” he whispered.

They both looked at the woman, as she moved through the bodies. This had to be her. The woman with the red Camaro. Dean was still in shock that she mostly took out the vamps on her own. When she went into a back room, he followed her. He watched as she crouched down in front of the same girl he saw the vamps taking into the house.

“Hey. What’s your name?” she asked the girl softly.

“Amanda” the girl replied, breathing heavily.

“Okay, Amanda. I’m Lilah. Do you know if those things bled on you?” she asked, as took the girl’s arms and checked her over. She had no cuts or bruising of any kind.

“No. They… they were going to… bite me. Then they came in” Amanda said, nodding towards Dean.

Lilah looked up at Dean before she looked back at Amanda. “Well, that’s good that they showed up when they did” Lilah said, smiling. “We’re gonna get you out of here, okay?”

Amanda nodded, smiling at Lilah. “Thank you.”

Lilah nodded, as she helped the girl up and walked her out. Sam and Dean followed them outside as Lilah helped Amanda to her car.

“I guess a “thanks” is in order to you, too” Sam said.

“Well, you guys did most of the work” she said, laughing slightly as she nodded at the other vamps they had killed. Well, that Sam had killed before Dean came in through the back.

“Thanks for saving my bacon, though” Dean smirked.

“Don’t mention it” she winked at him. Dean smirk widened as he took her in.

She was beautiful. Her black hair was tied up in a high ponytail, her blue eyes sparkling. She had curves, but light muscle as well from hunting. She had a machete belt around her waist, dark jeans and black boots on, a purple top with a black leather jacket on.

“Lilah Jones” she said, holding her hand out.

“Dean Winchester. This is Sam, my brother” Dean said, reaching over and shaking her hand. He pushed down the feeling of how soft and small her hand was in his.

Her eyes became wide like saucers. “Winchester? Wow!”

“You’ve heard of us?” Sam asked. It still confused him how legendary he and his brother were in the hunting community.

“Worked a case with Rufus last year, he told me all about you guys” she laughed.

“Great. I don’t think I wanna know the things Rufus said about us” Dean said, rolling his eyes.

She nodded. “Probably not.”

“Maybe you can join us for a drink?” he asked. “Least we can do since you swooped in and saved our asses.”

She laughed. “Sure.”

Dean was beginning to like that sound, but he didn’t pay attention to how it felt when he heard it.

“Good” he said.

* * *

It took a little longer to burn the vampire bodies and take Amanda back to her house, but soon they found themselves at the bar in the main part of town. Each of them nursing a beer, they asked each other things about hunting, interests and life on the road. Mia learnt that the boys were from Kansas originally, and have been hunting together for several years now. She also learnt that Dean was quite the charmer. He paid for her drink, winked and smirked at her several times so far, and she was trying her best not to let it affect her. It really wasn’t working. She knew she couldn’t say too much about herself and her life. No one needed to hear her sad story, and she didn’t need them to feel sorry for her. So, all they learnt about her was that she was from Rhinebeck, New York, and a mad Yankees fan.

“Man, if our dad was here right now he’d have some choice words to say to you” Dean said, laughing, a sadness to his comment about his father. He hated the Yankees but what Dean wouldn’t give to see his dad talk about it in that moment.

“I’m not sure that argument would stay civil” she said, smiling at him.

“No, it wouldn’t” Dean said, smirking. His father would be passionate about his hatred for the Yankees, and Lilah would’ve definitely given him a run for his money.

“Alright, so what about you guys?” she asked.

Sam took that as a green light to tell Lilah about a lot of the cases they had worked on.

“Seriously? Bloody Mary?” she asked in shock, when Sam recounted the time they had to deal with that urban legend.

“Yeah, she was a real piece of work” Dean replied. “Any gory stories to tell?” he asked her.

Lilah smiled softly, her eyes downcast as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “No, not much to tell, really. Especially not something like Bloody Mary. When you’re hunting solo you kind of look for something simple. Just do the job and move on.”

Dean had started to notice she wasn’t much of a talker. She was shy, often giving him a nod and small smile when he asked what she wanted to drink or ask her about how she found the case. She became more animated when talking about the Yankees but other than that, she was a few-sentences-to-answer-the-question kind of person. She was extremely cute when she did that, but he tried not to think about it.

“Well, when did you get started then?” Sam asked, excitedly. That was a mistake he realised he made very quickly.

Lilah shrunk into herself, her thumb nervously scratching at the label on the beer. Dean was mid-sip when Sam had asked that question, and he lowered his beer when he saw what it had done to Lilah.

“I’m sorry, I just-” she shook her head, but Dean stopped her.

“You don’t have to say anything. Right, Sam?” he glared at Sam, who looked like he wanted to make a run for the exit.

“Right. Lilah, I’m so sorry. I guess you shouldn’t ask that of a hunter… well, ever. Let alone one you’ve just met” Sam said, offering her an apologetic smile.

She smiled, reassuringly. “It’s okay, Sam. You didn’t know.” She took another sip of her beer, tilting back slightly to get the last of it. “Well, I guess I better get going.”

“Already?” Dean asked. He was disappointed. What little she had talked, he enjoyed knowing things about her.

She had to go. If she stayed any longer she would get too comfortable with them, because they seemed like exactly the kind of people who she would get attached to. It was better to not make friends in this line of work. She knew that first hand.

“Yeah, I really should” she nodded, standing up from the booth and picking up her jacket.

“It was great to meet you, and you know… thanks for helping us out” Sam said.

She smiled as she shrugged her jacket on. “Right place, right time. No need to thank me.”

“See you around?” Dean asked. He hoped he sounded casual, but in his mind, he knew he was hopeful that he would see her again.

She looked at him and held his gaze for a few seconds. “I hope so.”

With that, she turned around and walked towards the exit.

 

Dean smiled, watching her as she left. He really did hope he would see her again.

 


	2. Witches on the Bayou

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! I'm so sorry it took so long to get a second chapter out! I had so many things going on at college, and then I was really sick for a while, so all of it caused me to be really slow in getting this next chapter out! Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

 

Freaking witches.

 

Dean hated them. He hated them even more when they got crafty at hiding and they couldn’t find them in order to stop them. Which meant more innocent people died along the way. They had dealt with witches quite a lot over the years, but it never got any easier.

 

While Sam was back at the motel looking over the research, Dean surveyed the town. New Orleans. This place held a lot of fun memories of incredible nights with some beautiful women, but the city was amazing. He wished he could spend more time here, living like a local instead of spending his days killing whatever monster was inhabiting the town before leaving for the next haunt. There was so much to see and take in and appreciate, but not enough time for him to really marvel at the beauty of this town and all it had to offer.

 

For now, he had to concentrate on finding this witch who wanted nothing more than to see people from her past suffer. Michaela Deveraux had a lying, cheating ex who she was trying to scare and torment by killing his lovers. When they had questioned him, Aaron Cooper, on how long he had been having affairs and who with, he had revealed 3 women he had slept with in the span of his relationship with Michaela. He clearly wasn’t aware that she was a witch and was now gunning for the women he had slept with.

 

Dean had tried not to judge the guy too much for cheating. After all, he wasn’t really a saint either with the one-night stands that never became anything more because there was no need for things to get complicated, but Aaron took womanizing to a whole new level.

 

Two of the three lovers were dead, and now he and Sam had to find out where Michaela was before the other one and Aaron were gone too. As Dean already knew though, witches were fantastic at not wanting to be found.

 

The room had started to spin from looking through research all day, before Sam finally told him to take a drive, clear his head before he came back. Which was how he found himself in the middle of the quarter. He was in desperate need of a drink and a distraction, so when he came across a quaint bar that was playing old blues, he ducked in.

 

Dean smirked as he took in the wood finishing’s and four tops. The bar caught his eye and he made his way over, sitting down at the only stool left available at the far end of the bar. The place was huge, with numerous tables and chairs scattered around, and a stage where currently a big guy with an even bigger beard was playing his guitar.

 

Dean was liking the vibe here. He knew that he unfortunately couldn’t stay long, maybe just one drink before heading back to the motel or fear the wrath of Sam if he skipped out on research for any longer than he already had. He tried to flag down the bartender, when someone at the other end of the bar caught his eye.

 

He felt his heart skip a beat as he caught sight of Lilah. He couldn’t believe it. He honestly thought he might never see her again even if he hoped he would, let alone a few months after they first met her. He moved away from his end of the bar, and walked over to where she was sitting. Just as he got to her, the bartender came and placed a glass of whiskey in front of her.

“Make that two” he called out to him.

The bartender nodded, which caused Lilah to turn around.

“Dean” she smiled.

That smile was infectious, which caused him to smile back. “Lilah, hey.”

“What’re you doing here?” she asked, her blue eyes shining up at him.

“Working a witch case” he replied, nodding at the bartender who put his drink down.

Lilah shuddered. “Ugh, witches.”

“I know, right? I hate ‘em” he said. He went onto explain what he and Sam had been dealing with in the last few days.

“You know, if you wanted, I could help. Fresh eyes” she shrugged, smiling slightly.

Dean took a sip from his drink and smirked at her. “That’s not a bad idea.”

“Awesome” she smiled. She clinked her glass against his, before finishing off her drink.

“Ready?” Dean asked, as he watched get off the bar stool.

She nodded and put her jacket on. “Lead the way.”

Dean took out some money from his wallet, putting it down next to their drinks.

“Oh, Dean, no. I should pay” she said, wallet already in hand and ready to pay. “You paid last time too.”

“Really? Didn’t notice” he smirked slyly.

“Dean” she groaned but stopped when she saw the playful grin on his face. She shook her head as she followed him out of the bar, placing her wallet back in her cross-body bag.

 

They walked towards the car at a relaxed pace, brought on by the sounds authentic to New Orleans. She closed her eyes and listened as they walked past an older man playing his saxophone. She loved it here. Dean gestured for her to follow him, as he stopped in front of a shiny black classic.

“Wait… this is your car?” she asked, her eyes wide.

“Yeah” Dean replied, smiling down fondly at his beloved Baby.

“1967 Chevy Impala” she whispered in awe, but Dean still heard her. “This beauty is mint, Dean…” she said as she walked around the car, her fingers trailing the finish.

“She was my dad’s” he said, watching her fawn over his car. He was starting to like her even more. She herself had a classic, so clearly she knew her stuff.

“I heard about him through some hunters.” She looked up at him, a sad expression gracing her features. “I’m so sorry, Dean.”

Dean cleared his throat, looking away from her gaze. “Thanks” he said, gruffly.

She had the kind of look that would make him want to tell her everything, all of the things he felt when he lost his father, and why those thoughts kept him up at night. He had to turn away from her before he told her everything.

He climbed in, turning on the car to hear her roar to life.

Once Lilah was inside, she looked over the dashboard, smooshing her fingers into the leather of the seats. “Oh man, I beat you could sleep so well in here” she said, laying her head back against the seat and closing her eyes.

“We do sometimes, when we’re running low on cash for motels. I take the front, gigantor takes the back for the extra room” Dean laughed, eying her as she snuggled into the seat.

Lilah’s laugh joined in with his. “I love my car, but even I have to admit she’s not this comfy.”

“Yeah, my baby’s one of a kind” Dean said, a smug smirk crossing his face.

Lilah snorted and muttered, “show off.”

She looked over to him and smiled as he shook his head, his laugh lines still prominent on his face, as he peeled out of the parking space.

Once Dean was on the main road towards the motel, he spoke. “So, what’re you doing in New Orleans?”

“Taking a little vacay, I guess. My friend owns a little bed and breakfast close to the quarter. Hence why I walked instead of driving to the bar” she replied, fiddling with something under the seat.

“Oh wow!” she gasped loudly, as she took out the box of cassette tapes from under the front seat.

Dean looked over and smiled as she took out a Zeppelin tape, putting it in. He smiled even more when the riff to “Good Times and Bad Times” started.

“Making yourself at home?” he asked, looking at her. She looked sheepish, but when he smiled to reassure her it was totally okay, she laughed.

“I know, I’m sorry, it’s just my radio’s broken, so I drive in silence most of the time. It’s not fun” she said, but he shook his head.

“Hey, no reason to apologize” he said, leaning over to turn up the volume a little. “Want me to take a look at it?”

She turned to him and smiled, softly shaking her head. “No, it’s really okay, Dean. You don’t have to.”

“Lilah, it’s no trouble, really” he insisted. “When I take you back to your friend’s I can do it then.”

Lilah was quiet all of a sudden. Dean had to look over to her to actually see whether she had heard him or not. He saw that her head was down, looking at her hands as she twirled her thumbs around.

“Lilah?” he said, getting her attention.

She looked up at him, a soft smile gracing her face. “We barely know each other, and you’re nice to me. I just… I’m not used to it.”

“Well… you should get used to it from me” he smiled, winking at her. “So…?” he looked over at her, waiting for answer.

She stared back at him before she let out a little laugh. “Yes. You may look at my radio.”

“Good” he said, simply.

 

Lilah looked out the window as they continued to drive. The moment Dean came up to her at the bar, she knew she was in trouble. After the last time they met, she had a hard time trying to not think about him. He was charming in very way in that first meeting, and she found herself really liking him. In their line of work, getting close to people was never a good idea, so when she had to leave she hoped they wouldn’t see each other again to save herself from future heartache. When she saw Dean at the bar earlier, she fought off the thoughts she had of him, but it was hard. Dean was a really nice guy. She could tell he was trying not to be, trying to keep that bad boy front up, but she could see through it. Dean was a gem any girl could fall for. She knew she could be one of them if she wasn’t wary.

 

Dean took a side glance at Lilah, seeing that she was looking out the window. She was so different to other women he had met over the years. She was quiet sometimes, but she did have a great sense of humour and if he was being completely honest with himself, her laugh was infectious as hell. Her smile was adorable, and damn it, she was truly beautiful. Her black hair was down and flowing, her blue eyes sparkling every time she smiled or laughed. She was hiding something behind that smile. Dean knew that look well. He wore it himself. A lot of hunters did, to help them cope with the amount of crap they go through. He knew her story had to be a painful one, and he already wished that she had never had to see any kind of pain in her life. He liked her a lot, she was genuinely kind. He had to be careful when it came to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking spot right across from his motel room. He and Lilah and got out of the car and walked up to the door. Dean opened it and went inside as Lilah walked in behind him. Sam was still sitting where he left him, in front of the laptop.

“You weren’t gone long. I thought I’d lost you to the quarter for the night” Sam smiled, cheekily.

“Well, you almost did, but then I found someone who could be a fresh pair of eyes, as she says” Dean said, as he walked through the door.

Lilah walked in behind him and smiled at Sam. “Hey, Sam.”

Dean walked over to his bed, taking off his jacket and dropping it on top of the covers.

Sam smiled, as he stood up and walked over to her. “Lilah, hey. What’re you doing here?”

“Dean said you were having some witch trouble, so I thought I’d tag along” she laughed. “If that’s okay, with you guys, of course.”

“Of course, it’s great. You know what, I’m gonna start going cross-eyed soon, so I’m gonna go grab some food. Why don’t you start having a look, if you want?” Sam said, gesturing to the table filled with books and papers.

She nodded, hanging her bag on the chair. “Sure” she smiled.

“Usual?” Sam asked, pointing at Dean.

He nodded, rolling up the sleeves of his red and black and button up. “Extra bacon” he replied.

“Lilah?” Sam caught her attention.

“Oh I’m fine, I can grab something later” she said, shaking her head.

“Hey, you don’t know when that’s gonna be. Sam, get her something” Dean said, looking between her and Sam.

Sam looked over at Lilah and smiled, before leaving the room.

“You really have to stop spoiling me, Winchester” Lilah said, taking off her jacket, her eyebrow raised as she playfully glared at Dean.

“It’s just food, sweetheart” he laughed.

She laughed in return as she hung her jacket on the chair. She opened her bag and took out a case, opening it and taking out her red glasses. She placed them on, and pulled her hair back, tying it up high on her head.

 

Dean turned away once Mia sat down and started fussing around with things in his bag. She was damn attractive before, but glasses? Was she trying to kill him? He was in so much trouble. If this was any other girl, sure, he wouldn’t have been acting like this and actually tried for a hook up. Lilah was different, and he didn’t want to try, only to never see her again if things went badly. He could still see her through his peripheral, noticing that she was moving papers and maps around the table. Maybe bringing her here wasn’t such a great idea. He tried to keep himself distracted with cleaning guns as she went about the research, trying not give away his nervousness to be around her.

 

Sam was back pretty quickly with the food, and soon they were sitting around the table with their respective meals, the research sitting in the middle of the table. Lilah was thankful Sam had picked her up a chicken salad, so that she wouldn’t have to be embarrassed to eat a massive burger in front of them. Though Dean didn’t seem to mind as he gorged on his bacon cheeseburger. Sam apologised for Dean’s inability to eat without sound effects, but she honestly wasn’t bothered by it all. She thought it was good; who doesn’t love a burger? Sam also spent the time filling her in on everything Dean hadn’t told her at the bar about the case.

“Did you find a hex bag?” she asked.

Sam nodded, finishing off his salad. “Yeah, behind the knife set in the kitchen. We still don’t know if she’s a natural witch, or she’s borrowing her power.”

“Who cares? I say we find out where she is pronto, and waste her” Dean argued.

“I care, Dean. If she’s borrowing, that means we only have to kill the demon that she’s gaining her power from” Sam said, an annoyed expression crossing his features.

Dean rolled his eyes. “It’s not gonna matter, Sammy. She’d just find another demon and finish the job.”

Lilah shifted in her seat, as she tried to stay out of the brother’s argument.

“Maybe we can convince her to stop” Sam countered.

“When has that ever worked out for us?” Dean asked, glaring at Sam.

“We should at least figure out where she is first, cross the “killing her” bridge when we get to it” Lilah said, trying to keep the peace.

The brothers pondered that for moment, before Sam spoke. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“Have you checked for any real estate she owns?” Lilah asked, as she looked between papers.

“Uh, yeah. She doesn’t own any other estate apart from her own apartment” Sam replied, pulling his laptop in front of him.

“Okay.” Lilah nodded as she thought. “What about what Aaron owns?” she asked.

“Why would that matter?” Dean asked, confused.

“Well… if he took these women to wherever that place was, maybe they left some things behind that Michaela could have used in her rituals” Lilah replied.

 

Sam and Dean were quiet. Sam cursed under his breath. Why hadn’t he checked that yet? He started typing away madly on his keyboard, trying to find any investments that Aaron had. As he was doing so, Sam’s phone rang. He picked up just as he excused himself from the table. The call wasn’t long, before he called out to them.

“That was the sheriff. A woman was found bleeding out of her eyes in her apartment. No forced entry. Her name was Isabelle Collins” Sam said, putting his phone in his pocket.

“Aaron’s third affair?” Lilah asked.

Sam nodded. “They’re still at the crime scene. We should go” he said, looking at Dean.

The boys took turns getting changed in the bathroom into their FBI suits.

Lilah told them she would take a cab back to her B&B, and even when they insisted that they would drop her off, she refused.

“Guys, it’s really okay. Just keep me posted” she said, smiling.

Dean smirked at her with a wink, before they went their separate ways.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t until the next afternoon that Lilah got a message from Dean. He told her that he was coming to get her, and Sam was tracking down whether Aaron had any other properties. They wanted to finish this tonight if they found Michaela. Lilah said that she could drive to the motel, but once again, Dean insisted on coming to get her. She waited outside the B&B for him so she could avoid Ally’s questions about Dean. She knew what little Lilah had told her, but she wasn’t ready for her friend to question her about more than that.

 

Lilah got into the passenger seat once Dean pulled into the small parking lot outside the B&B. She smiled as Dean started the car again, and they were on their way back to motel.

“You know, I do have a car” she joked.

“Hey, I’m saving you some gas and miles, okay?” he laughed.

Lilah took in how the sun filtered into the car and gave Dean a radiant glow. He truly was beautiful.

“Well, thanks” she said, blushing slightly.

“No problem, sweetheart” he said, smirking at her. “Listen, sorry we didn’t call sooner. We kinda ran into some trouble.”

Lilah frowned. “What kind of trouble?”

“Cops got a bit suspicious of us, so we laid low for a few hours” Dean replied. “I just hope it doesn’t cost us.”

Lilah could see the worried expression on his face. “I’m sure it’s gonna be fine, Dean. We’ll catch her before Aaron’s next.”

Dean nodded, before a small twitch of a smile graced his face. “Yeah.”

 

They arrived at the motel, and Dean let Lilah in before he followed behind her. When they walked in, Sam was loading three handguns. Lilah walked over and examined the bullets.

“Those are witch killing bullets” Sam explained.

“Seriously?” Lilah asked. “Yesterday you wanted to find a way to save her and now-”

“She’s killed 3 innocent people. Yeah sure, they shouldn’t have done what they did, but it’s more Aaron’s fault than theirs. They didn’t deserve to die. She needs to be stopped” Sam replied, as he finished loading one and handed it to Dean.

Lilah reached into the back of the waist band of her jeans and took out her gun. She was about to hand it to Sam when he handed her one of their own.

“Here, already got it covered” he smiled.

Lilah put her own back before taking the one he offered to her. She cocked the gun, and aimed it at the wall, having a feel for the weight in her hand.

“Nice. Thanks”, she said, turning the safety on before she placed in her jeans next to her own gun.

“Alright. Let’s go kill a witch” Dean said.

 

* * *

 

 

Dean pulled up to the curb, a few feet away from a wooden cabin with white trimmed windows. The sun had gone down, the only light from the moon above was bathing their surroundings. Sam looked down at the papers to confirm it was the same place, as Lilah looked over from the backseat. Lilah looked up at the house but frowned as she noticed something.

“Guys” she said, getting their attention as she quickly pointed ahead of them.

Aaron was walking up to the cabin, and up the porch stairs.

“What the fuck is he doing here?” Dean asked.

“Maybe Michaela’s not here” Lilah replied, looking between Sam and Dean.

“Let’s wait him out” Sam said, as they watched Aaron go into the cabin.

 

They waited for a few minutes. Aaron hadn’t come out of the cabin yet. They waited a few minutes more.

“False alarm?” Dean asked.

Sam nodded. “Probably.”

Dean sighed and was just about to turn the engine on, when they heard a commotion from inside the house.

“I guess not” Lilah said, nearly ripping the backdoor off as she got out.

 

Sam and Dean got out of the Impala too, cocking their guns as they hurried towards the cabin. Lilah followed behind them, taking the gun Sam had given her out from her jeans. She cocked the gun, as Sam stopped near the back entrance. He held the door handle and counted to three. He swung the door open, Dean and Lilah going in with their guns ready, Sam coming in behind them. They checked each of the rooms, not knowing where the loud noises had come from. Lilah walked into the living room and saw a body on the floor. Dean walked in behind her and nodded for her to go ahead. She crouched down near the man and pressed her fingers to his neck.

“It’s low, but he’s got a pulse” she whispered.

“It’s Aaron” Dean whispered back.

“So then… where’s Michaela?” Sam asked, as he stood beside Dean.

 

Just as the words left his mouth, Sam and Dean were knocked back, their bodies flying across the room. Sam landed against the bookshelf, breaking the shelves to cause all of the books to fall. Dean landed against a wall, breaking a photo frame, and hitting the floor. He groaned as he tried to get up but couldn’t. Lilah was about to rush over to him, but was sent flying back too, landing against the opposite wall. She looked up as she heard a pair of heels against the wooden floors.

“I knew there had to be hunters in town” the woman said. She walked over to Lilah, using a spell to hold her up against the wall.

Lilah groaned as she looked the woman up and down. She was dressed in black, a stoned ring on each of her fingers.

“You’re cute” Michaela said, looking Lilah over. “What are you doing with those clowns?”

Lilah said nothing as she glared at Michaela.

“It’s too bad I’ll have to kill all of you. I guess you shouldn’t have come. But first…” she said, letting go of Lilah.

Michaela walked over to Aaron and stood above him, as she began to chant a spell. Aaron started to struggle for breath, his panicked eyes looking around the room.

Dean got up from the floor and aimed his gun at Michaela. She saw what he was about to do and flung it out of his hand. Suddenly, the spell that was affecting Aaron was affecting Dean. He dropped to the floor, suffocating.

“Dean!” Lilah yelled. Her fingers struggled against Michaela’s hold on her.

Michaela started in on Sam too, who began to struggle for air.

“Might as well get rid of the distractions first” she shrugged.

Lilah felt the pressure left off of her. Michaela clearly didn’t realise what she had done, and her power clearly wasn’t great enough to hold all of the down.

 

Lilah picked up the gun from the floor and aimed it at Michaela. She saw Lilah pointing the gun at her and smiled.

“They’ll be dead before you can even shoot me” she said, closing her fist. Dean’s eyes started rolling to the back of head.

“Let them go and you still have a chance of making it out of here” Lilah said, glaring at Michaela.

She laughed bitterly. “Let them go? Why would I do that?”

Lilah shook her head. “You really should’ve stopped.”

 

Lilah pulled the trigger three times, knocking Michaela to the floor. Blood began to pull around her, as Dean, Sam and Aaron regained their breath. Lilah went over to Dean, sitting down in front of him, cupping his face in her hands.

“Are you okay?” she asked, her eyes searching his.

He looked up into her blue eyes, and he saw that she was scared.

He smiled reassuringly. “I’m good, sweetheart.”

She smiled, stroking her thumb across his jaw. “Thank God.”

They both realised the position they were in, and Dean cleared his throat, standing up a little too quickly to avoid the awkwardness. Lilah cursed under her breath.

 

Dean walked over to Sam and checked on him, as Lilah helped Aaron up from the floor. He looked down at Michaela, before Lilah led him out of the house. Sam and Dean followed them out to the front yard.

“You should probably stay low for a while” Dean said, facing Aaron. “Cops are gonna ask questions.”

“What… what do I tell them?” Aaron asked, visibly shaken from what he just experienced.

“Nothing. We’re gonna get rid of the body, and as far as you’re concerned Michaela left town and she’s not coming back” Sam replied.

Aaron nodded but said nothing else, clearly too shaken to say anything more.

Lilah hadn’t been able to shake this feeling inside of her since she joined the case. She knew she had to say something.

“You know, just because we saved you doesn’t mean you’re not an ass. Maybe this should be a lesson for you to keep it in your pants” she said, glaring at him.

Aaron’s eyes widened at her outburst, but now he was too shocked to say anything.

Dean tried not to laugh as Lilah walked past him towards the Impala.

“She’s not wrong” he said to Aaron and then followed behind Lilah.

 

Lilah was leaning against the backdoor of the Impala, as Sam and Dean joined her.

“Alright, I’m going to get started on burying Michaela. You should take Lilah back” Sam said.

“No, I can stay and help, Sam” she insisted.

Sam laughed a little, shaking his head. “Lilah, you saved the day again. I can handle this until Dean gets back.”

She looked between them and knew she wouldn’t get anywhere by arguing.

“Okay” she nodded.

“Thanks, again. Who knows, we might need your help again soon” Sam smiled.

“Well, give me a call if you need to” she said, smiling in return.

She leaned up and hugged Sam tightly, patting him on the back before they let go.

Dean looked away so that Sam wouldn’t notice the frown on his face. He knew it was stupid, but a small wave of jealousy hit him, and he shook his head at his own stupid brain.

 

Dean got into the Impala and waited for Lilah, before driving off to the direction of the quarter.

 

* * *

 

Dean pulled up to the Bed and Breakfast Lilah was staying at. He turned the engine off and got out of the Impala just as Lilah did the same from the passenger side. She smiled at him as he walked beside her, up the paved parking area towards the stairs.

“Thanks for the lift” she said.

Dean smirked, looking down at her. “It’s no problem, sweetheart. Thanks for the help on the hunt. You saved our asses yet again.”

“No, I honestly didn’t do anything” she argued, shaking her head.

“No, no way. If you hadn’t joined in on this hunt, Sam and I would still be trying to find the witch” Dean countered. She was good. Hell, she was amazing at hunting and he wasn’t going to let her put herself down.

They walked up the stairs, and Lilah opened the front door, Dean walking in behind her.

Dean took in the intricate paintings on the walls and flowers everywhere, with antique furniture.

“Nice digs” he said. He leaned in smell a flower but pulled away quickly when it didn’t agree with his nose.

Lilah laughed under her breath as she took Dean’s huge frame in the middle of the small room.

“Yeah, Ally’s had this place in the family for years. She turned it into a business once she finished college” Lilah explained.

Dean nodded as he looked around the place, before his eyes landed on Lilah. She was looking back at him with that smile he liked so much, and he knew he was in trouble. He liked her. A lot. Damn it.

“I better head back. Sam’s gonna hate me if I let him bury that body on his own” Dean mumbled, scratching the back of his neck.

Just as Lilah was about to respond, Ally walked out from the back room near the reception.

“Hey, you’re back” she said, seeing Lilah. She walked up to her, and they embraced each other in a tight hug.

They pulled away from each other, Lilah gestured towards Dean. “Ally, this is Dean Winchester. Dean, this is Ally.”

Ally eyes widened before she smiled. “Dean.”

Dean gave her a small wave, smiling awkwardly. “Hi.”

“Lilah’s told me a lot about you” Ally said, wrapping her arm around Lilah’s shoulders, and squeezing her arm.

“Oh. Uh-” Dean was surprised by that, but Ally cut him off.

“Yes, I know you’re a hunter. Just like Lilah. She kinda saved my butt a bunch of years back and we’ve been friends ever since” Ally said, smiling.

Dean smiled, looking at Lilah. “Yeah, she’s pretty great at that.”

Lilah could feel her face heating up as Dean looked at her. Ally knew that look on Lilah’s face too well.

“Well, I have some stuff to do” she said, awkwardly as she looked at Lilah.

“Okay” Lilah said, confused as to why Ally was looking at her like that.

“Um… I better hit the road. It was nice meeting you” Dean said.

Ally nodded. “Likewise.”

Ally walked away, not before giving Lilah the “we need to talk” look and went back into the back room.

Lilah shook her head, as she walked over to Dean. “So… I guess, this is it” she said, smiling at him.

“I wouldn’t say that” he smirked. “We’ve ran into each other on two cases now, I think we’re gonna make it a thing. Plus, I need a raincheck on that radio of yours.”

Lilah bit her lip, and Dean really wished she hadn’t.

“So, I’ll see you around, then?” she asked, hopefully.

Dean looked at Lilah and held her gaze. “See you around, sweetheart.” He winked at her, causing her heart to skip a beat.

 

Neither of them moved for a moment, and Lilah had no idea what prompted her to do it, but slowly she leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his stubbled cheek. She caught the smell of cologne mixed with leather and gunpowder, and she found herself never wanting to pull away. When she leaned away from him, she could see the surprise on his face. Dean had no idea she was going to do that, but when she did, he wanted to lean in and kiss her properly. He could smell her strawberry shampoo and it took everything in him to not kiss her. Before he did something he could end up regretting, he smiled at her, which earned him a smile in return. He turned for the door, the smile not leaving his face.

 

Lilah watched Dean walk towards the door, finally being able to breathe once he walked down the stairs and out of sight. She was snapped out of her daze when she felt someone slap her arm. She turned to find Ally standing next to her.

“Seriously?!” she yelled.

“What?” Lilah asked, confused.

“In everything you said you neglected to mention he was a fucking Adonis!” Ally yelled, hitting Lilah again.

Lilah sighed, shaking her head. “Ally, that’s-” she started but Ally cut her off.

“You’ve met him two times now, which means you’ve had two chances for a one-night stand, and you didn’t take them” Ally said, shaking her head.

Lilah scoffed. “A one-night… oh god, Ally! No, I couldn’t do that” Lilah said, frowning as she turned around and started walking up the stairs.

“Lilah, you haven’t had sex in a year!” Ally exclaimed, as she followed her up the stairs.

Lilah stopped on a step and turned around, glaring at Ally. “Say it louder, I don’t think the people at the end of the hall heard you.”

“Sorry” Ally mumbled, sheepishly.

“And how do you even know that about me?” Lilah asked.

“We’re best friends, you would’ve told me otherwise” Ally shrugged.

Lilah continued walking up the stairs, turning right once she got to the top. “This is true.”

“Promise me that if you meet up with him again… you’ll have mind-blowing sex” Ally sighed, as she followed Lilah into her room.

Lilah frowned as she sat on the bed. “How do you know it would be mind-blowing?”

“Li, I saw the man for all of 1 minute but don’t think I didn’t notice that mouth. It would definitely be mind-blowing” Ally replied, sitting next to her.

Lilah rolled her eyes but sighed. Ally was probably right. It would be. She couldn’t do that though. Not now.

“Al… it’s just not gonna happen” Lilah said, firmly.

“Why not?” Ally asked, confused.

Lilah took a deep breath, closing her eyes. When she opened them, Ally was still waiting for an answer. “Because… I-” she started but stopped before she could say anything else.

Ally’s eyes widened, as a realisation came over her. “Oh my God!” she yelled. “You like him!”

“No, I don-” Lilah bit her lip. It sounded like a lie as soon as she tried to deny it.

“You like him” Ally said, simply.

Lilah nodded. “Yeah.”

“And you’re not gonna do anything about it” Ally said, annoyedly. She knew Lilah well.

“How can I, Al? Getting close to people in this life, it’s too much of a risk” Lilah said, shaking her head as she looked down at her hands.

Ally smiled softly. “Li, I’m alive because of you. We’re best friends. How can you think that when we’re close?”

“You don’t think it scares me that I might lose you, too?” Lilah said, looking up at her friend.

Ally was quiet as she looked at Lilah. She wanted comfort her friend, but she didn’t know what to do.

“I’ve lost so many people. My parents, my sister… Jason. I can’t lose you, too. And if something ever happened to Dean… someone who I never thought I’d have feelings for after what happened to Jason… I wouldn’t survive it. It happened so quick. I knew I liked him before he even said the words “Dean Winchester”” Lilah wiped away the tears that had begun to fall down her face as she spoke.

“Lilah… I understand that’s how you feel. I know that you’re scared, but… Dean’s a hunter. He can take care of himself. You can’t say you don’t want to be with someone just because you’re scared of something that might never happen” Ally said, softly as she wrapped her arm around Lilah’s shoulders.

“I guess you’re right” Lilah said, hesitantly. She still had her doubts.

“And if he feels the same… then why not, right?” Ally smiled.

“Yeah” Lilah said, smiling softly.

 

He didn’t feel the same. Lilah knew she was just having a silly schoolgirl crush and she didn’t to get over it. She barely knew Dean, they only met twice. Granted she got to spend a lot more time with him on this witch case, which was great. That wasn’t enough for her feelings to be more than a crush. He really was fun though, and funny and incredibly kind. He was definitely an Adonis as Ally said. There was no way he felt the same way for her as she did for him. She probably didn’t feel the way she thought; it had to be a crush. It would pass, and she probably wouldn’t see him ever again.

 

She was working herself up for nothing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think! What are you liking about Lilah? What do you think happened to her family? Let me know your thoughts! :)


	3. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say a thank you to anyone who has left kudos or bookmarked this fic! Thank you so much! I hope that you guys will stick with me. I know I'm not being frequent with chapters, but life is getting in the way, just a little bit!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please let me know how you're liking the story, please comment if you can! It would really help to know what y'all think! :)

Dean was slowly losing his will power.

 

Lilah sat in front of him in the diner booth, next to the big window which was letting all the sun flood in, hitting her in just the right ways. Her hair was shining, her eyes sparkled, her skin glowed as she read the paper in front of her. She had those red glasses on that continued to kill him.

 

Suffice to say, he wasn’t dealing with his feelings every well.

 

Sure, when she was around, he kept to himself and tried not to make it obvious how he felt. Just the harmless flirting that he was used to doing. Sometimes that harmless flirting would border on dangerous territory, and he would struggle to find himself out of it. Other times, mostly when he was on his own, it was hard to keep himself from thinking about her. In fact, she was pretty much always on his mind.

 

He didn’t know whether to thank Sam for the rest of his life or kill him for suggesting she join them on hunts. Permanently.

 

They were wrapping up a Chupacabra case in New Mexico, when they decided to celebrate the end of the rough hunt at a bar just outside of Santa Fe. Just as Dean had taken out cash to hand over to the bartender for the two beers, a small hand stopped him.

 

_Dean waited at the bar for the two beers he ordered, tapping his hands on the wood to the music playing from the ancient jukebox in the corner of the room. He saw the bartender approaching, and took out a few bills._

_“Thanks” he said as he reached his hand out._

_The money was about to leave his hand, when a petite one covered his. He looked up to see who the person was and couldn’t believe it._

_“Lilah” he smiled, as he took her in. She looked as beautiful as always._

_“Dean” she smiled in return. She lightly pushed his hand away, taking out her own change. “That should cover the two, and another” she told the bartender._

_The bartender left to grab another beer and when he came back, she accepted the bottle and took a sip._

_“We’ve gotta stop meeting like this” Dean grinned._

_She laughed. “I know.”_

_“What’re doing here?” he asked._

_“Vamps in Santa Fe. Someone took my last vamp case, so I had to make up for it” she replied, eying him playfully._

_He smirked, taking a sip from his bottle. “Well, like I said, you can totally claim that one ‘cause you saved our asses.”_

_“I guess so” she said, smiling. “What about you?”_

_“Sam and I were on a Chupacabra case, a few miles back” he replied._

_“Ew. Poor you guys” she screwed her face up in disgust. “Is Sam here?”_

_Dean gestured to the other beer. “Yeah, he’s right over there. You wanna join us?” he asked, trying not to sound too hopefully._

_She smiled and nodded, as she followed him back to the table._

_“What took so long?” Sam asked as he saw Dean approach the table._

_“That was my fault, sorry” Lilah replied, as he walked out from behind Dean._

_Sam smiled. “Lilah, hey.” He stood up to lean down and envelope her in a hug._

_“Hey, Sam” she said, hugging him tightly. “I heard about the case. Chupacabra.”_

_“Yeah, it wasn’t pretty” he said, as she sat down across from him, next to Dean._

_Lilah nodded in agreement as she dealt with a Chupacabra once before._

_They talked for a few minutes about their respective hunts, Lilah telling them about nearly being vamp chow._

_“That’s the only downside to hunting alone. No one’s got your back” she said, shaking her head as she took a sip from the beer in front of her._

_Sam took a sip from his bottle, as he listened to her. “You should just join us.”_

_Dean was in the middle of taking a sip, when he drank too fast and started choking. Lilah looked at Sam wide-eyed but turned her attention to Dean, trying to help him out as he coughed._

_“I-I’m good” he breathed out, tapping his chest._

_He looked at Sam with a small glare when Lilah wasn’t looking, but his younger brother only shrugged. Obviously. He didn’t know Dean was harbouring a huge crush on the woman sitting at the table._

_“Are… are you serious?” she asked, still shocked._

_“Yeah. I mean, you’re a great hunter, Lilah. You’ve helped us out a lot, and it would be good for you to have people who’ve got your back. Not that you need it, you’re awesome, but if you want to… we wouldn’t say no” Sam said, smiling._

_Lilah looked from him to Dean, who hadn’t said anything._

_“What do you think?” she asked him._

_Damn it. Why did she ask him that?!_

_“Well… it’s your choice, sweetheart, but uh… it-it would be fun, I guess” he replied, stuttering. He tried to pass it off as the after effects of his coughing._

_“You’re really sure?” she asked, still having her doubts._

_She liked them a lot, but she had tried not to get too close to them. This would be going against everything she told herself not to do, but she couldn’t deny how amazing these men in front of her were. It worried her; she really liked Dean. Would close quarters cause a problem?_

_“I’m sure” Sam said, nodding._

_She smiled at him, and then looked at Dean. He was blank at first, but then gave her a small smile and nodded._

_She closed her eyes. A small smile crept up on her face. “Let’s do it” she said, opening her eyes and smiling widely._

_Dean felt his heart hammering against his rib cage. Shit. He had to keep up the appearance of normalcy._

_He lifted his bottle in a toast. “Awesome.”_

_They all clinked their bottles against each other’s._

That was a month and a half ago.

 

In that time, they had been on a whole bunch of cases. They found time to take a break for a day or two, but that was usually the time Dean would hate the most. Cases were a good distraction from thinking about Lilah, but a break meant his mind went right back to her. Lilah would usually have her own room at motels, but when she didn’t… that was going to kill Dean.

 

Seriously. If he had to spend one more day seeing her sitting at the table with her glasses on, or walking around in her tank tops and sleep shorts at night, or her tight band t-shirts and cut-off shorts with boots during the day (why did it have to be summer right now?!) he might actually go insane. If he had to one more time hear her laugh, or see her smile, or catch the smell of her strawberry shampoo every time she walked past him, he might not make it through another day.

 

Even right at that moment, she was trying to kill him. He knew it, even if she didn’t. Every now and then, she would look up from the paper and flash a smile at him that would be like a bullet to his heart. She was right there in front of him, and he couldn’t do anything about it. Yeah sure, she wasn’t seeing anyone considering they were hunting together, so he knew there was no other hunter or just a normal guy in the picture. Yet there she was, completely intimidating and unattainable. Even if he could, why would she want him when she could have anyone else?

 

Dean’s thoughts were interrupted when Sam came back to the table, and sat across from him, next to Lilah. He pocketed his phone as Lilah folded the paper and put it down.

“Okay, so Bobby has a case for us. In Rhinebeck, New York” he said, looking at Lilah.

Lilah looked towards Sam with a small smile, but a little apprehension too. “Really?”

Sam opened up his laptop as he nodded. “Yeah, the local paper says a family was killed in their home. No forced entry.”

Sam turned the laptop so Dean and Lilah could look at the screen.

“So, demon possession?” Dean said, scrolling through the article.

Lilah read through the article and knew this wasn’t a demon. A whole family dead. No forced entry. Rhinebeck. She knew what it was. She could be paranoid, though. Maybe it was a demon.

“Okay, let’s check it out” Dean said, sliding out from the booth. He took out some cash from his wallet, and put it down on the table.

“Wait… we’re going right now?” Lilah asked, nervously.

“Well yeah, Lilah. It’s about 8 hours to get there. Maybe 6” Dean replied, frowning at her visible nervousness.

Lilah blinked a few times, before she nodded. “Okay” she whispered.

Sam frowned as he took in Lilah’s sudden change in demeanour. “Lilah… you alright?”

She nodded, a small smile on her face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

The boys looked between themselves but decided to ignore it for now.

“Okay. Let’s go” Dean said, walking out of the diner.

 

Lilah watched Sam and Dean leave the diner and let out a shaky breath. She began walking towards the exit, praying that this case wouldn’t bring up painful memories of the past.

 

* * *

 

With Dean driving ahead and Lilah following behind, they naturally made it to Rhinebeck in 6 hours. Finding a motel, they checked into their respective rooms. This gave Lilah some to mentally prepare herself for what this case was going to involve. It could very well be demon possession, but what it could actually be was running through her mind constantly on the drive, and she was hoping it was anything else but that.

 

She knew she needed to sleep and wake up fresh in the morning. That was the only way to clear her head of the possibilities she was thinking of.

 

That was what she kept telling herself as she stared up at the ceiling of her room. She only forced herself to sleep once she read the red numbers on the alarm clock that told her it was 3am.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Lilah got dressed in her FBI outfit, tying her hair back in a tight ponytail and putting her glasses on. She left her room and walked across the parking lot to the Impala, waiting for the boys to come out of their room. Her heels clacked against the asphalt, echoing in her ears. It took her a few seconds to register that Dean was calling out to her.

“Hey, mornin’” he said, smirking at her.

“Morning. Ready?” she asked, plastering a smile on her face.

He nodded, turning to see Sam walking out and locking the door to their motel room.

Lilah was trying not to look so out of it, but clearly Dean had noticed. He looked down at her hands as she was twisting her fingers.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked her.

She looked up at him, trying to smile away the nerves. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Dean continued to look at her but turned away once Sam was at the car.

“Alright, let’s head to the morgue first” Sam said, getting into the passenger side of the car.

 

Once Lilah got into the backseat, Dean tore the Impala out of the lot and down the street.

 

When they got to the morgue, Lilah followed behind Sam and Dean. They all showed their badges and asked for the M.E. who would show them the bodies. The M.E. led them to the room and once inside, opened the three doors to the bodies, pulling them out. The M.E., Dr. Larson, took the sheet off the first body.

“Roger White, 42. Throat slashed, significant blood loss” she said, gesturing to the victim.

She took the sheet of the next two bodies, both female.

“Melanie White, 40. She has cuts and slashes all over her, bruises too. Though, her throat is slashed too which means the killer probably got spooked and wanted her dead as quickly as possible” she continued as she gestured to the second victim.

Lilah felt sick. She knew what was coming next. She needed to get out of the room.

Dr. Larson took the sheet off the third body. Lilah inhaled deeply, trying to keep the tears at bay. It was just a young girl, couldn’t be more than 16.

“Jennifer White, 16. Their daughter. Some scars as the mother, right down to the slashed neck” she said, looking between the mother and daughter.

 

There was sharp ringing in Lilah’s ears. She could hear the muffled voices of Sam and Dean asking the M.E. questions but she couldn’t make out the words. She only realised that the boys were leaving, and quickly followed behind them. They were clearly talking to each other, but she had no idea that Dean was trying to say something.

“Lilah, you still with us?” he asked, staring at her.

“Uh… yeah. Yeah, I’m here” she replied, nodding.

“You sure? That’s like the third time you’ve spaced out” he asked again, frowning.

“I’m fine, Dean” she snapped.

Shit. She didn’t mean to do that. She stared up at him, her heart sinking. She could tell by his face she had upset him. She never did that.

“Okay. Well, um… let’s get to the station I guess” he mumbled, as he walked ahead of them.

She looked up at Sam who smiled tentatively at her, before following behind Dean.

“Fuck” she whispered, as she closed her eyes.

 

She knew she had to tell them soon what was going on with her. Before she did something stupid to lose their friendship.

 

At the station, Sam and Dean asked all the questions. Everything the sheriff was saying was putting Lilah in more distress. Sam kept looking over at her and wondering if she was okay, and it was getting harder to convince them of that. She had to tell them.

“Can we see the footage of the street cams?” Sam asked the sheriff.

The sheriff led them into a room, and then left to go see to other matters.

“Okay, so the time of death for the vics was around 11pm. So we’re looking for any activity around that time” Dean said, as he and Sam sat down in front of the computer.

Sam started looking through the footage, skipping through parts that had no activity. 10 minutes after the 11pm mark, a figure walked down the sidewalk, past the camera.

“Wait, go back” Dean said, moving forward in his seat.

Lilah leaned her hands on the back of his chair as she stood behind him, looking at the footage.

Sam went back and stopped the footage. “Looks like a regular guy to me.”

“He could be possessed” Dean countered.

“Go back 10 seconds” Lilah said.

Sam and Dean looked up at her, her voice sounding foreign as she hadn’t spoken in a while. Sam nodded and went back to the computer, shifting the cursor back 10 seconds. The man appeared right in front of the camera. A shiver ran down Lilah’s back as she looked at the image.

 

His eyes were glowing.

 

She was right. She knew it had to be a shapeshifter.

 

The same one that killed her family when she was 20.

 

The same one that killed Jason just a few years back when she caught wind of the shifter and came back to Rhinebeck.

 

It had killed this family to lure her back and taunt her all over again.

 

The room started to spin. Lilah held onto the chair to keep herself from falling.

“Damn it” Dean groaned, as he stared at the screen. “I hate shifters.”

“Well, at least we only have to figure out where he’s hiding out” Sam reasoned.

 

Lilah couldn’t take it anymore. She pushed away from the chair, and stalked out of the room, rushing down the hallway. She faintly heard Dean calling out her name, but she kept moving. She ran out the doors of the station, and hurried towards the car. She jerked back when she felt a pull on her hand, and turned around into the hard wall of Dean’s chest. She clung to his suit jacket, shaking.

“Lilah” he whispered, his hands rubbing her back.

“I’m sorry, I had to get out of there” she said, gripping his jacket tighter.

“That’s okay, sweetheart” he said, resting his chin on top of her head.

“I’ll tell you everything, I promise. I just-” she said, her voice breaking slightly but Dean stopped her.

He tucked his finger under her chin and lifted her face up, seeing the tears in her eyes. What was going on? He was already worried, but now he just wanted to comfort her in any way he could.

“You don’t have to, Lilah. You don’t owe us anything” Dean said, softly.

Lilah pulled away from him slowly, shaking her head. “No, I do.”

Dean nodded. “Okay.”

Sam tentatively walked over to them. “Everything okay?” he asked.

“Yeah” Lilah said, offering a small smile.

“How about we go grab a bite? I’m starving” Dean said, trying anything to steer the moment away from what had just happened.

Lilah smiled a little more genuinely this time. “Can we take it back to the room?”

“Sure” Dean smiled softly, knowing she wanted to tell them something.

 

* * *

 

When they got back to the motel, Sam placed the burgers on the table in their room. Dean was about to dig in once he sat down, but he noticed that Lilah was standing in the middle of the room, nervously cracking her knuckles. Whatever she needed to say, he knew that was more important right now.

“Lilah, you know whatever you need to tell us, it’ll be okay” Sam said, reassuringly.

Lilah smiled nervously at him before she looked over at Dean. He offered her a soft smile and a wink, letting her know that she was going to be okay.

“I…” she trailed off, taking a deep breath. “I knew it was going to be a shapeshifter.”

When they looked confused but didn’t say anything, she continued.

“I’ve came up against the guy before. He’s the one who killed my family. How I became a hunter. I was 20. I was home, on a break from college, and went out with some friends. I came home to find my father, at least he looked like my father, standing over my sister’s body. She was 16. I saw my parents lying next to her. I tried to grab a knife from the kitchen, but he started hurting me… that’s when someone burst through the doors and saved me. It was a hunter, Olivia Lowry. I’m sure you guys know her. She got me out of there, tried to go back for thing, but it was gone. After that, she taught me everything” Lilah said, a small tear falling down her cheek.

“I avoided Rhinebeck as much as possible, but then… a few years ago, my boyfriend Jason and I caught wind of a shapeshifter case in Rhinebeck. He killed them exactly the same way he killed my family. I knew it was him. We tried to catch it but… he killed Jason” she broke down, sending herself into a sobbing mess as she remembered Jason.

“And now it’s happening again. He killed that family to lure me back. I know it’s him” she cried, her teary eyes taking in the faces of the two hunters in front of her.

Sam was quiet, with a sympathetic look on his face. He knew the pain of losing the one you love more than anything.

Dean saw red. He was to kill that son of a bitch for ever hurting you.

“Lilah, I’m so sorry. We shouldn’t have come here” Sam said, sadly.

Lilah shook her head, wiping her eyes furiously. “You couldn’t have known, Sam. It’s okay.”

“We’re gonna find that son of a bitch and end him. He ain’t getting any older than tonight” Dean said, his face growing in anger.

“No.” she said, firmly. “Neither of you are getting yourselves into this. It’s my mess, I’ll clean it up.”

Dean wasn’t going to agree to that. “No way, Lilah. If we do this, we do it together.”

“Dean-” she tried to insist but he stopped her.

“Lilah, you’re not going to make me change my mind about this” he said, staring right into her eyes. That probably wasn’t a good idea because those eyes were a total weakness for him, but he had to get through to her.

She sighed, shaking her head. “Fine.”

“Okay” Dean said, walking back to the table.

“Any idea how he gets around? Sewers?” Sam asked, tentatively. He didn’t want to hit a nerve with Lilah, but they needed to know.

She nodded. “We tried to catch him before he disappeared, but we never found him.”

“Means he’s hiding somewhere else” Sam said, pulling his laptop towards him.

“So, we follow the sewers and see where they end” Dean said, leaning over to see what Sam was doing.

When Lilah didn’t say anything, Dean looked up and locked eyes with her. He got up from his chair, and walked to her, seeing her trying to calm herself down.

“Lilah, it’s going to be okay” he said, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up at him and smiled, feeling lighter than she had a few seconds ago.

 

That feeling came back as soon as she broke contact with Dean, staying with her through lunch.

 

* * *

 

 

When night rolled around, Sam, Dean and Lilah found themselves in the sewers underneath the town. With guns and flashlights, Dean was in front with Lilah behind him, Sam covering them at the back. They made their way through the sewers slowly, checking every gap and turn to make sure it was clear. They came to the end, which split to either side of them.

“Maybe we should split up” Dean suggested. “Sam, take Lilah and go left. I’ll go right.”

“Dean, that’s not a good idea” Lilah said, nervously.

“I’ll be fine. Go” Dean said, smiling reassuringly. “If you don’t run into trouble, turn back.”

Sam nodded and waited for Lilah. She took a harsh breath in as Dean winked at her, trying to calm her down. He turned and walked down the tunnel, disappearing around a corner.

Lilah turned and walked down the left tunnel, Sam following behind her.

 

They walked down the tunnel for a few minutes before Lilah’s eyes landed on something on the walls of the sewer. She walked closer to the pipes, flashing her light over it.

“Sam” she whispered, only loud enough for Sam to hear.

He walked closer to her and saw what she was showing him. Shapeshifter skin.

“He’s around here somewhere. We better find Dean” Sam said, gesturing for her to turn back.

As they turned around, Dean came down the tunnel towards them.

“That way’s a big ol’ dead end” he said, putting his gun back in his jeans.

Lilah shook her head, confused. “No, there has to be here. We found skin. He has to be here.”

“Well, let’s try further down that way” Dean said, pointing to the way Sam and Lilah turned back from.

Lilah took the lead, Sam behind her and Dean behind him. As they walked, Lilah spotted more of the shapeshifter’s skin.

“See” she said, pointing to it. “He’s here.”

“Never said he wasn’t” Dean said. His voice sounded different. Slow. Calculating.

As Lilah turned around, she saw Sam being knocked down. She glared at Dean, who had a sinister smile on his face. She flashed her light towards him, seeing the shine in his eyes. It was the shapeshifter. She held up her gun, ready to shoot. Before she could pull the trigger, he grabbed her by the lapels of her jacket and pulled her close.

“Hello again, beautiful” he smiled, evilly.

 

Lilah struggled against his hold, as he took her gun and threw it behind him. She looked down at Sam, who was knocked out cold. She looked back at him.

“It’s good to see you, Lilah. You still look amazing” he said, eying her up and down.

“Thanks but I don’t really get turned on by monsters” she groaned.

“Hmm, it’s too bad. Considering I’m wearing a face you’re in love with now” he laughed.

Lilah reached into her belt, taking out the silver knife, trying to stab him. He grabbed her hand, and twisted it, making her drop the knife.

“You’re being too obvious, Lilah” he said, glaring at her.

He grabbed her by the neck, and lifting her up. She grabbed his hand, trying desperately to pull it away.

“You’re the one that keeps getting away. If that idiot boyfriend of yours hadn’t have blocked you, you’d be the dead one. He died because of you. And Dean… he’s dead because of you, too” he yelled, as he choked her.

“No!” she croaked, trying to breathe and kicking her legs wildly.

He lifted his fist, punching her face. Lilah groaned in pain.

“Yep. Dean’s dead. I’ll the kill the other one too, and then… you’re all mine” he smiled.

 

A sound of a gunshot made the shapeshifter drop Lilah. He turned around, and lunged for Dean, dropping him to the floor. Dean tried to get the upper hand but he couldn’t Lilah dove for her gun and picked it up, checking the bullets. The shifter punched Dean in the face, as Dean continued to try and push him off. He brought his knee up, swiftly hitting the shifter in the stomach. He rolled the shifter over and punched him in the face.

“Dean!” Lilah yelled, aiming her gun.

Dean moved out of the way. The shifter groaned as he sat up. Lilah squeezed the trigger three times, sending three bullets right into the shifter’s heart. The shifter fell to the floor, his blood pooling around him, confirming he was dead.

Lilah breathed heavily as she looked down at the shifter. Dean rushed to her, checking her over.

“I’m fine” she said, softly. She picked up her knife as Dean tried to lift Sam up, who was awake and rubbing his head.

Lilah looked down at the now dead shapeshifter that was wearing Dean’s face.

“Let’s get out of here” she said, far too calmly as she walked past them.

 

When they got back to the motel, Lilah got out of the Impala without a word. She shut the door slowly and walked towards her motel room. Dean got out of car and watched as she walked away. He was worried about her.

“Lilah?” he called out to her.

She turned around and Dean could see that she was keeping everything at bay.

Lilah smiled through the tears. “I’m fine, Dean.”

She turned back in the direction of her room. Once she unlocked the door, she went in and shut the door behind her.

 

Walking over to the duffle bag on the bed, she rummaged through it before finding what she was looking for. She took out a small black book, opening it up to see the few photos she had. Flipping through to a picture of her family before everything happened, she sat down on the bed. A tear fell onto the photo, followed by another.

 

She hugged the photo to her chest as she sobbed, eventually falling into a slumber.

 

* * *

 

Lilah sat on the green-turning-brown grass, staring at the gravestones in front of her. She wiped her eyes of the tears she had shed, but there was no point as more rolled down her face. The sun was rising, casting the whole cemetery in a serene glow. Pretty soon the boys were going to wonder where she was, once they realised, she was gone. She knew they, or at least one of them, would come looking for her. She hadn’t told them where she was going, so they would have a hard time finding her if they went looking.

 

She looked from her mother’s grave, to her father’s and then to her sister’s. Her entire family in front of her, six feet under. She had no one left.

 

As she was wiping more tears away, she heard the grass scrunching behind her. Someone was approaching, and her hunter instinct should have kicked in, but the steps were slow and deliberate. Slowly, the person sat down next to her. She didn’t have to turn her head to know who it was.

“You found me” she said, quietly.

“Well, you made it pretty hard, sweetheart. I was driving past when I saw your car outside” Dean said, turning to look at her.

She nodded, hiding her face behind her hair. “We should go.”

Dean sighed as he stopped her from moving. “No. We’ll leave when you’re ready, Li.”

She looked to him and he could see her heart breaking. He wanted to take her pain away, he just wished he knew how.

“I shouldn’t have dragged you guys into this. It was my mess and I should’ve cleaned it up years ago” she cried, more tears coming.

Dean moved closer to her, wrapping his arm around her. “No way, Lilah. This wasn’t your fault, okay? That shifter was just too smart. If anything, Sam and I should’ve handled this one ourselves. It just brought everything up again for you.”

“No, I had to finish this” she said, shaking her head.

“And you did, Lilah” Dean said, softly.

“I know, but… ” she whispered, trailing off.

“But what?” Dean asked.

“My parents… my sister… they’re dead because of me. They’re dead because I couldn’t figure out that shifter wasn’t my dad” she cried, her sobs wracking her body again.

Dean pulled her into his arms, running his hand over her back. He could feel her tears soaking the front of his shirt, but he didn’t care. He wanted her to get it out.

“Lilah, you couldn’t have known what was gonna happen. You weren’t a hunter then. This wasn’t your fault” he whispered.

“I should’ve known something was wrong” she sobbed.

He moved back slightly, lifting her face to look at him. “Hey, look at me. You didn’t know. A hunter got there and helped you. There’s nothing he could’ve done to help them, but he helped you. Now you’re the most badass hunter I’ve ever met. I mean it, sweetheart. What I say can’t make up for what you lost. I get that. But… you’re kicking ass and taking names, and you’re doing it so other people don’t have to go through what you went through.”

He cupped her face his hands, using his thumbs to wipe the tears that had fallen. She stared up at him, her eyes boring into his. She was quiet for a few moments. Slowly, a small smile crept onto her face.

“I’m a mess” she laughed bitterly through tears. “Sorry I ruined your shirt.”

Dean looked down at the wet stain on the front of his shirt. “Nothing a little soap can’t fix.”

She smiled a little as he smirked at her, hoping to lighten her mood.

“Thank you” she said, continuing to look at him.

He smiled and nodded his head. “No problem, sweetheart.”

 

Dean stood up first, holding his hand out for her. She took it, letting herself be pulled up from the ground by him. He pulled hard, and she laughed as she was launched right into his arms. She steadied herself, her hands gripping his strong arms as his arms went around her waist. She looked up at him, the smile slipping from her face as she realised how close they were together. Dean wasn’t sure where to go from there. He couldn’t lean down, and was fighting every urge to. Lilah was fighting the same urge, but she couldn’t for too long.

 

She slowly leaned up, softly pressing her lips to Dean’s. He could feel his heart thumping rapidly but allowed himself to relax into the kiss. He kissed Lilah back, wrapping his arms around her tighter, bringing her closer. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers combing through his hair. Dean deepened the kiss, months of tension finally allowing him this moment with her. If this was all he was going to get, he was going to damn well take it.

 

It was over quicker than Dean would’ve liked it to be. Lilah pulled away, shaking her head. She touched her lips, as if she could still feel him there. It was amazing. It was everything she had ever wanted, but she had to stop it.

“Dean, I’m sor-” she started but he cut her off.

“No, don’t apologize, sweetheart. It’s okay” he said.

Close off. Just like always. It was easier that way.

She nodded, not sure what to make of his sudden change. “Okay” she whispered.

“We better get back. Sam was freaking out” he said, starting to walk in the direction of the exit.

“Yeah” she said, following behind him.

 

She wasn’t sure why, but she suddenly felt like she had made a huge mess of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment about what you liked and what you think might happen next! :)


	4. Dream A Little Dream of Me Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry that's taking me so long to get this chapter out! Life has been pretty busy with classes and other things, but I'm on a month's break now, so hopefully I will get this story finished! :)

Dean had been driving around aimlessly for what seemed like forever now. Sam told him to go look around miles and miles of real estate, but so far, he had found nothing that would help them with their case. Apparently, victims had gone missing here, but there was nothing to suggest what had taken them.

 

He had the phone to his ear, trying to listen to Sam and Lilah, who were back at the motel doing research. Maybe he was better off considering he wasn’t the one hitting the books.

“You got anything yet?” Sam asked, over the phone.

Dean sighed. “Are you kidding me? How could I? You got me sifting through 50 square miles of real estate here.”

“That’s where all the victims disappeared, though” Lilah chimed in.

“I’m telling ya, I got diddly-squat. What about you guys?” Dean said, looking out through the windshield.

Dean could hear Sam flipping pages on the other end of the phone.

“Just one thing, I’m sure of it now. We’re hunting a Djinn” Sam confirmed.

“A freaking genie?” Dean scoffed.

“Yeah” Sam said.

“What? You think these suckers can really grant wishes?” Dean asked.

“I don't know. I guess they're powerful enough. But not exactly like Barbara Eden in harem pants. I mean, Djinn have been feeding off people for centuries. They're all over the Quran” Sam explained.

Dean got a glazed look in his eyes. “My God. Barbra Eden was hot, wasn’t she? Way hotter than that Bewitched chick.”

“Are you even listening to me?” Sam asked, annoyed.

Dean cleared his throat, bringing himself back to reality. “Yeah. So, where do the Djinn’s lair up?”

“Ruins, usually. Bigger the better, more places to hide” Lilah replied.

“You know, I think I saw a place a couple miles back. I'm gonna go check it out” Dean said, looking into the rear view mirror.

“Wait – no, no, no, no, no. Come pick me up first” Sam insisted.

“No, I'm sure it's nothing. I just wanna take a look around” Dean said.

“No, Dean, wait. Tell us where you’re going, and we’ll meet you there” Lilah said, worried.

“Guys, relax. I’ll be back soon” Dean said and then hung up.

 

He swerved the car around and started to drive in the opposite direction.

 

Sam hung up the phone and sighed. He sat down across from Lilah, looking over all the information they had gathered about the Djinn. He looked up and saw Lilah’s worried expression hadn’t left her face.

“Hey, you okay?” he asked.

She looked up at him, trying to smile. “Yeah, fine.”

“Lilah” Sam said, raising his eyebrows.

She looked away from him. “I’m worried about Dean.”

“He does this, and I hate it, but I’m sure he’ll be back soon” Sam reassured her.

She nodded. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

There was a moment of silence between them before Sam spoke up again. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure” Lilah smiled.

“Is there… do you feel something for Dean?” Sam asked.

Lilah laughed. “What’re you talking about, Sam? No, of course not.”

“Really? ‘Cause I could’ve sworn that the day he met you something changed in him. When you guys got back from the cemetery in Rhinebeck, I think something happened between you two and you’re just not telling me because you’re worried what I might think” Sam said, smiling slightly.

Lilah’s eyes widened. Damn it, he was too good.

“You can’t tell him” she said, shaking her head.

“I won’t, but I can’t see why you can’t. What happened?” he asked.

Lilah sighed. “We kissed. In the cemetery. He was so sweet, one thing lead to another, and we kissed but I stopped it. I told him we couldn’t, and he just brushed it off. Like it never happened.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of his signature move” Sam said, nodding. “I think he likes you, too, for the record.”

Lilah shook head, taking her glasses off. “Doesn’t matter, anyway. We can’t do anything about it.”

“Why not? Lilah, I know you’ll say it’s because you don’t want him getting hurt, because trust me, he’ll say the same thing. You’re the both the same in that way. You would be good for him, and even though he tries to tell himself he’s only good enough for one-night-stands and nothing else, Dean’s always wanted more with someone. I think you two would be good together.” Sam said, smiling at her. She had his full support of she ever wanted more with Dean. God knows they both deserved some happiness in their lives.

“You really think so?” she asked, a small smile playing at her lips.

“Yeah, I do. Don’t get me wrong, Dean has a lot of issues, but I think you’d be able to handle him. I know he’d be a big help to you too, because no one has a bigger heart or cares as much as my brother does” Sam replied.

Lilah smiled, tears forming in her eyes. “He already has helped me. After Jason… I didn’t know if I could open my heart to anyone else, ever again. Then Dean came along, and I felt so much for him so fast, I thought I was being stupid. Getting to know him though, I just know he’s the best man I’ve ever met.”

Sam nodded. He smiled at her. “Promise me you’ll tell him when he gets back.”

Lilah thought it over. She was scared. She could’ve gotten it all wrong, maybe Dean didn’t feel anything for her. Sam was right, though. She needed to know.

“I promise” she smiled.

 

Dean arrived at an old, abandoned warehouse. He had passed it on his way back to the motel, so once Sam said that the Djinn prefer places that are bigger to hide, he knew he had to turn around and come back here. He would give the place a quick sweep, and if he didn’t find anything, he’d leave. Easy.

 

As he made his way in and looked around the abandoned warehouse, passing all the old equipment, he thought of Lilah. Every day continued on as he struggled to come to terms with how he felt about her. He was sure he was in love with her now, which wasn’t good. He either had to get a grip and deal with it, or just ignore all together. That would be easier said than done, considering she was right there, all the time, tempting and taunting him. All he wanted was to pull her into his arms and never let go of her.

 

Suddenly, something knocked Dean into a wall. His thoughts of Lilah were left behind, as he turned to see a bald man covered in tattoos behind him. He grabbed Dean and pinned him against the wall, causing him to drop his flashlight. He lifted his arm to strike the Djinn with his knife, but the Djinn caught his arm and slammed it against the wall, dropping the knife. The Djinn opens its left hand, a blue glow coming from it just as its eyes begin to glow blue too. He pressed his hand against Dean’s forehead. The last thing Dean sees is the Djinn smirking as everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

Dean frowned in his sleep when he felt something slap against his face. It felt like a hand, but it felt smaller. The hand curled around his nose and pulled, causing his eyes to snap open. The room was dark, but he could hear a little giggle coming from right in front of him. He sat up, noticing from the lines he could make out, he was in a bedroom. He felt around for a lamp, finding it on a table next to the bed, and turning it on. He was met with green eyes just like his, and a giggly smile. He blinked a few times and saw the full picture, a little boy with chubby, pink cheeks and brown hair, laughing as he continued to pull Dean’s nose.

“What the hell?” Dean mumbled.

“Johnny, stop pulling daddy’s face” Dean heard a woman’s voice say.

He looked around to see he was lying next to someone in the bed. That someone stirred in their sleep, and turned over to face him. His eyes widened as he was met with a very sleepy Lilah.

“Honey, what are you doing out of bed?” she asked the little boy. “You have to let daddy sleep. He’s had a long day at work” she said, smiling at Dean.

Daddy?! Dean closed his eyes, before opening them again. No, he wasn’t dreaming.

“I want to play, mama” the little boy said.

“Sweetie, it’s the middle of the night. We don’t play right now. Now, come on, let’s get you back to your room” Lilah said, getting out of bed. She took the little boy’s hand and led him out of the room.

Dean stared at the doorway that they just walked through. What had just happened? This had to be a dream. A weird, out of body experience.

 

Lilah shuffled back into the room, yawning as she fixed her cotton strappy nightie. Dean took a few seconds to take her in. Her nightie left her arms and legs revealed, which showed Dean that she didn’t have the scar on her forearm from an old vamp hunt, or the scar on leg from the shapeshifter they went on together, which led them to being closer. If she didn’t have those, that means she didn’t any of the others she’s told him about, but he’s still yet to see.

 

Wait. The Djinn. They were hunting a Djinn. A monster that apparently makes your greatest wishes come true. If that were the case, did that mean Lilah was his greatest wish? He knew it was true the minute the thought entered his mind.

 

Lilah got back into bed, pulling the covers up. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, catching him off guard.

“Lilah, what is this place? What the hell is going on?” he asked, wondering if maybe she was under the Djinn’s influence too.

“What are you talking about?” she laughed, leaning in again to really kiss him this time.

Lilah frowned as she saw Dean looking completely lost. “Dean, what’s wrong?” she asked.

Dean looked at her. She clearly had no idea what was happening, which meant she wasn’t the real Lilah.

“Um… nothing. Sorry, I’m just a little tired” he replied, smiling at her.

“Well, Johnny’s gone back to sleep, so hopefully he’s down for the rest of the night” she whispered, as she leaned in to kiss him.

He was caught off guard but closed his eyes as he returned the kiss. He was kissing Lilah. Something he must have done a thousand times in this dream world, but in his own, he had never gotten the chance. She laid back on the bed as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down with her. Gosh, this was amazing. He had to stop it.

He pulled away from the kiss. “We should get some sleep.”

She smiled, stroking her thumb across his jaw. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight” he said. Not being to help himself, he leaned down to kiss her again.

 

A quick kiss, and then she turned over, falling asleep pretty quickly. Dean waited for a few minutes until she was totally out, before he slowly crawled out of the bed. He moved quietly across the room, opening the door and leaving it slightly ajar. Slowly, he made his way down the hallway and then down the flight of stairs of this unknown house, finding himself in the living room. He found a stack of bills on the table, and he was shocked to see what was written on them.

“Lawrence?” he said, flicking through all the envelopes.

 

Dean put the envelopes down, walking around the room. There were a lot of photos of Lilah and him with the kid; Johnny. One that stood out the most was him sitting on the couch, Lilah sitting on one knee with Johnny on the other, all smiles. Another one that struck him deeply was their “wedding” photo. Lilah was wearing a beautiful white dress with lace details, her cheek leaning against his, as she smiled at the camera. He had never seen himself look that happy either, his suit clad arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

 

When he looked over at the next photo frame, his eyes widened as he grabbed the frame. Looking back at him were himself and Sam, and their parents. His father’s arm wrapped around his mother’s shoulders, both of them smiling wide. Were they… were they alive in this world?

 

Dean dropped the frame on the ground, rushing towards the door. Finding the car keys hanging next to the door, he picked them up and ran out of the house. He got into the Impala and drove towards the only home he had ever known.

 

* * *

 

Lilah looked down at her watch. Dean had been gone for close to an hour now, with no call to tell them he was on his way back. She was starting to worry again, and so was Sam.

“Maybe we should try to see if his GPS is on” Lilah said, looking at Sam.

Sam immediately started typing on his laptop.

 

* * *

 

It hadn’t taken him long to find the house. When he pulled up, he didn’t know quite what to do. He got out of the Impala and walked cautiously across the road to the house. His hands were shaking as he raised one to ring the doorbell. When the door finally opened, Dean felt like the air had been knocked out of him.

 

His dad was at the door, squinting to see through his sleepy eyes. And… so was his mom. His parents were both alive.

“Dean? What’re you doing here so late, son?” John asked, his voice raspy from having been asleep.

“I just…” Dean shook his head, not knowing to say. “I just wanted to see you both.”

Mary smiled as she looked at him. Dean didn’t want to blink, for fear that when he did, he would be awake and woken up from this surreal, yet amazing dream.

“That’s sweet, but Dean, Lilah will be worried sick if you don’t go back home” Mary said, softly. “I’ll just call her, and she can come and pick you up.”

Mary walked into the house, and Dean rushed behind her. As she picked up the phone, Dean put his hand over hers.

“Please. Please don’t. I just want to spend the night here… if that’s okay” Dean said, looking between his parents.

“Is everything okay at home, Dean?” John asked, concern all over his face.

“Yeah, it is, dad. Don’t worry about that. I just… I just miss this place, that’s all” Dean replied, smiling softly.

“Alright, well, we’ll talk in the morning” John said, clapping Dean on the shoulder before he moved towards the stairs.

“Goodnight, Dean” Mary said, cupping his cheek in her hand.

Dean leaned into her touch. He had never felt his mom’s embrace before, at least not enough to remember it. It was over quickly, Mary smiling as she walked towards the stairs and followed John up to their bedroom.

“Son of a bitch” Dean whispered to himself as he looks around the living room.

There are several framed photos of him and his family, and it was all incredibly overwhelming. Whatever this dream world was, he never wanted to wake up from it.

 

Dean sat down on the couch before he lied down, his head on one of the cushions. He closed his eyes as he sighed happily. Sleep came easily that night.

 

The morning light slowly filters in through the window, waking Dean up from his peaceful sleep. It was the first time in a long time he slept so well. That was probably the dream that gave the illusion of that, but he was choosing not to question it, as he sat up and stretched. The phone began to ring on the end table near the couch. Dean leaned over and picked it up.

“Hello?” he said, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

“Dean, thank God. Why are you at your parents’?” Lilah asked, worry present in her voice.

“Oh, I just… I couldn’t sleep last night so I went for a drive and ended up here” he replied, looking around the house. It looked even more surreal in the morning light.

“Just like that? Dean, you could’ve called” she said.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face. “I know. I should’ve. I’m sorry, sweetheart.”

Lilah sighed, calming herself down. “Alright, well… when are you coming home?”

“Soon” Dean promised.

“Okay” she said. “Dean… everything’s okay, right?” she asked, the worry creeping back into her voice.

Dean smiled. She always concerned about him, and he was glad that hadn’t changed. “Yeah, everything’s fine, sweetheart. Don’t worry your pretty little head about it.”

Lilah laughed softly. “Okay. See you soon.”

“Yeah” he said, and hung up once she ended the call.

 

Dean looked around the room. The morning light made everything look even more serene, calm. Beautiful. He got up from the couch and took a lap around the room, looking at all the photos again. His parents’ wedding, his high school graduation, Sam’s high school and college graduations, his and Lilah’s wedding, several Thanksgiving and Christmas photos, Lilah in the hospital with a baby, him in the hospital with the baby, and so many more.

 

Staring slightly too long at the one with Lilah and the baby, Dean didn’t hear his parents coming down the stairs and walking into the living room.

“They grow like weeds, don’t they? I still remember when you were that small” John said, smiling as he walked over to Dean.

Dean looked between his dad and the photo. He chuckled. “Yeah.”

“Good sleep?” Mary asked, walking past him and into the kitchen.

Dean followed behind her, as did John. “Yeah. Best in a long time.”

Mary and John look at each other, a glance of concern between them.

“What’s with the look?” Dean asked as he watched his parents.

Mary sighed and sat down at the table. “Honey, we’re just worried that something is going on at home and you’re not telling us. I mean, you turned up in the middle of the night last night and stayed over. You’ve never done that.”

“Everything’s fine, mom. Lilah and I are okay” he said, looking between her and John. He found it weird defending a relationship that wasn’t even real, but he found himself wanting to do it. Even if he might not get to keep it.

“Well, why don’t I call her over for breakfast? Sam and Jess will be here soon too” Mary said, picking up the phone in the kitchen.

Dean stopped. “Jess? Wait, Sam and Jess are coming here?”

“Yes, they are and I’d appreciate if you and your brother didn’t have any sibling spat this time around, okay?” Mary said, narrowing her eyes at him.

“What?” Dean asked, confused.

 

Mary walked into the kitchen and started on breakfast. What the hell was she talking about?

 

Several minutes later, Lilah walked into the house with Johnny. The little boy was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt, basically looking like a mini version of Dean. Lilah had a floral summer dress on, her dark locks loose and flowing. Dean found himself staring at her as she sat down next to him.

“Like what you see, huh?” she whispered, as she leaned in and pecked his lips.

Dean huffed, as he felt his face heat up. “Y-yeah.” He stuttered. He was flustered and he seriously needed to calm down.

Lilah laughed at his expression, still keeping her voice low. “I haven’t seen that look since the first time we ever did it in the Impala.”

Dean cleared his throat, smirking at her. “I guess you just really do it for me, sweetheart.”

“Well I should hope so” she said, leaning over and kissing him again. He kissed her back, not ready to pull away just yet.

“We should stop” she said, pulling away but giving him a very sensual look.

“You’re mine tonight” he grinned.

“Nope, not tonight, but… I’m all yours tomorrow for your big day” she said, grinning back.

“What’s tomorrow?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Lilah frowned before laughing. “Your birthday, Dean. Did you forget?” she asked.

Dean blinked a few times. “Yeah, I guess I did.”

“Well, by the time I’m done with you tomorrow… it’ll be a night you won’t ever forget” she said, wiggling her eyebrows.

“You’re naughty, Mrs. Winchester” he said, leaning in and kissing her.

“You love it, Mr. Winchester” she smiled.

 

Dean couldn’t believe how easy it was to talk to her this way. He should fine it weird, considering how he and Lilah weren’t even a couple outside this dream world. Yes, they flirted a lot but as far as he was concerned, she had no idea how he felt and he hoped it stayed that way. He had to admit though, he enjoyed being this way with her. If he could have that in real life with her, he would count himself incredibly lucky.

 

The doorbell rang. John answered the door as Mary came into the dining room from the kitchen with a big plate of pancakes in one hand, a plate of bacon in the other. John walked into the room, followed by Sam and Jess. Lilah got up and hugged them, laughing about something with Jess. Dean got up and looked at Sam. He looked so damn preppy, it was weird.

“Hiya, Sammy” Dean smiled.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Seriously Dean? Still with that name?”

Dean was taken aback. Sure, Sam hated it when he called him that but he snapped like that.

Mary hugged her younger son and then Jess. “Alright, let’s eat.”

 

Lilah sat down next to Dean, as Sam and Jess sat across from them. Lilah leaned over to him and kissed his cheek, squeezing his hand. She passed him the plate of bacon, winking at him.

“So, how long are you guys here for?” Lilah asked, looking between Sam and Jess.

“We’re going to leave the day after tomorrow. I wish we could stay longer, but someone…” Jess replied, and looked over at Sam. “Has to be back because he has a huge case load.”

“Well, I’m glad you guys could make it out here for Dean’s birthday” Lilah smiled.

“Yeah, sure” Sam mumbled, before taking a bite of pancake.

 

Dean looked over at Sam. His eyes were down as he pretended to be really interested in what was on his plate. Dean went back to his own breakfast. He felt Lilah’s hand at his back. He looked up at her and smiled. At least he had someone in his corner in this dream world, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to find out what the hell went wrong with his brother.

 

* * *

 

Sam groaned, frustrated that he couldn’t figure out where Dean was. Lilah rubbed his shoulder as she stood behind him, looking down at the laptop.

“Alright, he was in that area of real estate when he called, right?” she asked.

“Yeah” Sam replied, continuing to type away.

“Okay, so we look for any abandoned properties around there” she said.

“Yeah, he said there was something around there that he was going to check out, I just hope he might still be there” Sam said, a look of worry on his face.

“We’ll find him, Sam” Lilah reassured him.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Dean was back in his home. His son had insisted on staying with his grandparents all day, so Lilah was going to pick him up on the way back from her shift at the hospital. Dean had spent the day finding out all that he could about Djinn. Basically, while it granted you a wish, not everything was going to be perfect. So while he had a wife and a kid, he had no relationship with his brother. They both never hunted and therefore never bonded and got closer. He didn’t know if he could live like that.

 

The front door opened and Lilah walked in, carrying Johnny in her arms. Dean was sitting on the couch, the television on in the background. She smiled at Dean, falling onto the couch next to him.

“How was work?” he asked.

“Good, but I’m sorry it was later than I said. I better make us a quick dinner” she replied.

“I’ll help” he said, getting up from the couch.

“Really?” she asked, standing up as she put Johnny down. The little boy ran off and started playing with his cars.

“Yeah, it’ll go quicker right?” he asked in return.

She smiled. “Okay, I’ll go change.”

“Okay” Dean said, pecking her lips.

 

Lilah left the room and Dean smiled as he watched her walk away. This was amazing, to see her like this. When she walked back in, she was wearing the same floral summer dress from that morning. She walked up to him and pushed up on her tip-toes to kiss him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her in closer. They had never been this close out in there in reality, so he embraced the moment. He had been in love with Lilah for a while now. He couldn’t believe this was happening. She pulled away and smiled at him.

“I better get started on dinner” she said, pulling away from him and walking into the kitchen.

“Daddy, look! Baby!” Johnny yelled from the floor where he was playing with his cars. He was holding up a small Impala replica.

“Yeah, buddy. That’s her” Dean smiled softly. It was strange. He had a kid. He had Lilah. He had something he had always wanted, but never allowed himself to truly find it for fear of losing it all.

“Dean?” Lilah’s voice pulled away from his thoughts.

“Yeah?” he said, turning to look at her. She was practically glowing under the kitchen lights.

“Could you help me with this?” she asked, pointing to a chopping board and some tomatoes.

He nodded, and walked into the kitchen.

 

The sauce was bubbling away, as Lilah moved in and out of the kitchen to set the table. Dean kept stopping to take her in. She was the same, quiet and shy, a small smile flashed his way, yet she was so different. She looked different. Happy. She didn’t have the sad eyes of real Lilah, who was burdened by the death of her family. She didn’t have the scar on her forearm from an old vamp hunt, which probably meant she didn’t have any of her other scars (the ones he had seen) either. Despite everything, she was still damn beautiful.

 

As Lilah walked back into the kitchen, Dean stirred the sauce and brought a little up in the spoon. He blew on it to cool it down, before offering it to Lilah.

“Alright, taste it. Make sure it’s up to your standards” he laughed.

Lilah tasted the sauce and licked her lips. “It’s good.”

Dean noticed a little sauce above her lip and pulled her closer to him. “Wait, you got a little sauce right there…” he said, leaning forward and licking it from the top of her lip.

Instead moving away, Dean leaned forward and kissed her, softly at first until she moaned quietly. He cupped her face, kissing her deeply.

She pulled away and laughed, slightly out of breath. “Not in front of your son, Dean”

“He doesn’t know what’s going on” Dean said, nuzzling his face into her neck.

She shook her head as she laughed, moving away from his embrace. “Alright, let’s eat” she said, turning the stove off.

 

They all sat down at the table and began to eat. Johnny kept looking at Dean and giving him a toothy grin between mouthfuls. Dean smiled. He had to admit, he and Lilah made a cute kid.

“Daddy, will you play cars with me tomorrow?” the little boy asked.

Dean was about to say something, but Lilah looked at Johnny and smiled. “Honey, tomorrow is daddy’s birthday, remember? So in the morning, we’re going to do something special for him, okay?”

“Okay, mommy. Daddy will you read me a bedtime story?” the little boy asked, smiling again.

“Now that, he can definitely do” Lilah smiled. “Right, Dean?”

Dean looked from the little boy to Lilah to see her smiling, before he looked back at Johnny. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

 

After dinner, Dean carried Johnny into his bedroom. Lilah followed and helped the little boy change into his footsy pyjamas, which had dinosaurs on them. Lilah left the room after saying goodnight to Johnny, and he snuggled into the bed, ready to hear a story.

“Alright, which one?” Dean asked, holding up two books. Johnny pointed at Goodnight Moon.

Dean opened the book and began to read.

 

Dean walked into his and Lilah’s bedroom. He could see her in the bathroom, brushing her hair out. She walked out and turned off the light, smiling at him as she got into the bed. He walked over to the wardrobe, wondering if he had any sleep clothes in there for him to wear. He opened the door to the walk-in and turned on the light. He jumped back when he saw two bodies, strung up, inside. He stared at them before closing his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face. He opened his eyes and saw nothing but his and Lilah’s clothes inside.

“Baby, are you okay?” Lilah asked.

Dean didn’t turn around as he continued to look into the wardrobe where those bodies at been. “Yeah, sweetheart. I’m fine.”

He quickly got changed and got into the bed beside her. He turned off the lamp at the bedside table, and got comfortable against the pillows.

 

Lilah snuggled closer to him, resting her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist. Sleep found her quickly enough. It took Dean some time before he managed to close his eyes. He was restless that night as those bodies continued to haunt him.

 

* * *

 

Sam turned the laptop around to Lilah.

“There’s three warehouses, in the area but one of them is closest to that strip of real estate” Sam said, showing her the map.

“Then let’s check all of them” she said, getting up from the table at the same time as Sam.

 

They quickly made their Djinn killing weapons, as they dipped the silver knives into the lamb’s blood, before they left the motel room. Lilah got into her car and started it up, as Sam got into the passenger seat. She pulled out of the motel carpark, the tyres squealing as she floored it out of there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading you guys! Please let me know what you think in the comments, I'd really love to hear what you all think!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this. Let me know what you think! :)


End file.
